


Aniversario

by AndyMoon_SummerLavg



Series: MadaTobi Week 2019 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autistic Tobirama, Blind Tobirama, Domestic Fluff, Envejecer juntos, Fluff and Humor, M/M, MadaTobi Week 2019
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyMoon_SummerLavg/pseuds/AndyMoon_SummerLavg
Summary: Se conocieron en el campo de batalla casi cuatro décadas atrás y Madara temió por su hermano.Se enamoraron en circunstancias deprimente hacía tres décadas y Tobirama ya no le dolió la tristeza de su hermano.Se casaron finalmente dos décadas en el pasado y ellos agradecieron poder sanar el miedo y dolor juntos.Tuvieron hijos, más que cualquiera en el mundo, casi todos sin tener su sangre y nada pudo hacerlos más felices.Aún así, pasarían este aniversario juntos y en paz. Merecían eso después de tanto.♥Basado en "As Is the Sea Marvelous" de blackkat y en "Curse of Hatred" de Demetria_0620.





	Aniversario

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [As Is the Sea Marvelous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256338) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 
  * Inspired by [Curse of Hatred](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006997) by [Demetria_0620](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demetria_0620/pseuds/Demetria_0620). 

> El fluff no es lo mío, lo siento. Y esto será un lindo enredo :'3
> 
> Espero lo disfruten. ❤

El reloj marcaba las diez de la mañana, hora en la que ya todo el mundo en Konoha había despertado y hecho su rutina mañanera, siguiendo sus carreras diarias sin mayor preocupación ni esperar nada. Madara por su parte, disfrutaba del placer de recién despertar después de muchas horas de sueño que lleva meses anhelando. Mantener una aldea del calibre de Konoha no era fácil, nunca lo sería, pero de momento ese era su día libre y ya había empezado a disfrutarlo.

Con pasos perezosos abrió las cortinas del cuarto, dejando al fin pasar el sol y esclarecer el interior. Por costumbre supo al levantarse que Tobirama había despertado temprano como siempre, por la costumbre en si misma más que por gusto, el hombre no era fanático de las mañanas como su hermano que despertaba con el sol. Bostezó y rascó su cabeza, dejando que sus habilidades como sensor se activaran para sentir donde estaba su esposo, quien parecía tranquilo al estar sentado en el genkan de la casa. También notó que sus hijos estaban revoloteando por el complejo del clan, probablemente aprovechando el día libre de sus padres para perder el tiempo.

Estos jóvenes...

Aún a medio despertar se dirigió al baño conectado a su habitación para poder empezar su día y estar mínimamente presentable para Tobirama, ligeramente apenado por despertar varias horas más tarde, teniendo como único consuelo que sí por su esposo fuera, dormiría todo el día y sería un ser nocturno. Se detuvo como en los últimos cinco años en el espejo para mirar su cabello y rostro, el primero para verificar que no hubiese una nueva cana en su indomable melena y el segundo por confirmar su aspecto, si era terrible o solo cansado. Con un rápido escaneo decidió que su cabello aún era suficientemente oscuro y que por ese día, no aparentaba en su rostro los cincuenta y cinco años que tenía. Tobi le dijo en más de una ocasión que debía ignorar esas cosas, que a él no le preocupaba si tenía otra cana o arruga, pero era complicado no sentir la necesidad de no parecer un viejo cuando tenías de amigo al eternamente joven Hashirama, por más de que estuviera en muy buena forma física como su esposo y amigo. Mejor incluso que la de muchos jóvenes si le permitían presumir.

Se desvistió con calma y tomó un baño rápido, sin dedicarse mucho a nada más que limpiarse mientras el agua fría le despertaba. Lavó su cabello con cuidado, mas no lo peinó pensando en pedirle a Tobirama que lo hiciera, prefiriendo los mimos de su esposo a su propia impaciencia para con su cabello. Unos veinte minutos después estaba frente a su armario, pensando que ponerse para ese día. Hoy era una fecha importante, pero no es como si su esposo pudiera notarlo de todos modos, no cuando llevaba casi treinta años ciego usando sus habilidades prodigiosas de sensor para "ver". Finalmente se decantó por usar un kimono negro sin decoración y casi tan liviano como una yukata, correcto para cualquier ocasión que se presentara mientras no hubiese una invasión repentina de zombies o una divinidad apareciera sin aviso por culpa de un sello raro, tal vez si lo sería si apareciera un dragón a comerlo.

Ser esposo de Tobirama era una aventura constante si lo pensaba bien. Ser el Nidaime y líder de un clan con más niños que adulto era más tranquilo a comparación.

Salió de la habitación con disimulada prisa, frenando su paso solo al llegar a la puerta que lo llevaba a donde el albino lo esperaba. Respiró profundo, abriendo con calma la puerta corrediza, tratando de ser silencioso y se quedó en su lugar unos segundos cuando vió la espalda del menor. Tobirama sabía de su presencia, sin embargo en las últimas dos décadas se había encargado de no provocar ruido al entrar a cualquier habitación donde él estuviera para no molestarlo, a veces la memoria era traicionera. Sus ojos rápidamente notaron los platos de desayuno llenos, esperando ser devorados frente Tobirama y sonrió.

— Buenos días Dara —Saludó con voz baja, sonando amoroso mientras miraba al cielo sin realmente verlo.

Madara rodó los ojos y se acercó a donde su compañero estaba sentado, besando su mejilla antes de hacer o decir nada más.

— Buenos días Tobi —Dijo con orgullo al ver el sonrojo que pintó sus mejillas pálidas y la mirada instintiva que le dirigió por más de que no sirviera de nada.

Se sentó al lado del hombre ciego, quien vestía un kimono de seda simple de color azul cielo con un modesto bordado de lirios plateados en las mangas y parte inferior, acompañado por un obi blanco con decoraciones plateadas de olas, uno de los conjuntos favoritos de Madara. El desayuno era una cantidad importante de arroz blanco con pescado y demás acompañantes, aunque lo que llamó la atención era el bento que desprendía un olor indiscutible a dango. Murmuró un agradecimiento a su esposo contra su oreja y se ganó otro sonrojo en total silencio. Parecía ser que hoy sería uno de esos días silenciosos de Tobirama, puede que por el estrés de semanas anteriores. Madara no se quejaría, su esposo ya hacía mucho cada día por el como para exigirle algo tan tonto como palabras que había escuchado mil veces, por más de que amase escucharlas.

Suspiró al ver que Tobirama aún no había comido, siempre esperando para comer juntos, mas nunca cuestionó el como la comida de ambos estaba caliente sin importar el tiempo, su cerebro tenía suficientes ideas locas de su parte que analizar cada día para una tan banal. Sirvió el té para los dos y sin decirse nada empezaron a comer en un silencio agradable.

— ¿Cómo se siente el día hoy? —Preguntó con suavidad cuando llegaron a comer el tan delicioso postre después de varios minutos.

El albino se llevó a la boca el palillo para tomar otra bolita y Madara realmente no esperó una respuesta verbal, pero finalmente la obtuvo.

— Se siente bien, parece ser un buen día en la aldea —Declaró mirando con ojos perdidos su rostro, nunca a los ojos— Aunque los chicos parecen inquietos, puede que planeen algo.

El pelinegro tarareo en comprensión y terminó su propio palillo. Decidió aprovechar que Tobirama podía hablar de momento. Habían hablado hacía semanas sobre cómo querían que su aniversario fuera tranquilo y lejos de todo, pero eso no significaba que no pudiesen salir.

— ¿Quieres salir hoy? —Preguntó organizando los platos ya vacíos.

— Anija envío una carta hoy temprano —Respondió casi un minuto después— Quiere que vayamos a almorzar con ellos. Mito, Tōka, sus hijos y la pequeña Tsuna estarán ahí.

Estuvo por comentar acerca de la invitación, pero se detuvo cuando Tobi frunció la nariz y volvió a hablar.

— Y también Izuna me dijo anoche para cenar con él y Ayano hoy. Y antes de que despertaras Danzō y Kagami me informaron que vendrían en la noche con los demás para matar el tiempo. También los niños me llevan rogando toda la semana que quieren pasar la tarde con nosotros, entrenando. Y finalmente nuestros hijos quieren quedarse a dormir en la casa para pasar tiempo juntos aunque cuatro de ellos aún deban vivir aquí aunque no lo hagan y los otros dos viven en las casas de al lado.

Bueno, parecía que pasar un día tranquilo por su aniversario no sería posible.

En realidad no debería sorprenderse, por un lado Hashirama no volvería a perder cualquier oportunidad para acaparar a Tobirama después del "incidente" de Izuna antes de la formación de la aldea, mientras el mencionado se había convertido en su mejor amigo y parecía ignorar que el albino ni él mismo podían pasar todo el tiempo que quisiera con él. Obviamente los mocosos (que ya rondaban la treintena) estudiantes de su esposo aprovecharían también, obsesionados con recibir afecto de su sensei en todo momento. De la misma manera sus hijos, desde el dúo mayor que ya había cumplido los veinte (y veintiuno) hasta la jovencita de trece que se independizó demasiado rápido para el corazón de Madara y Tobirama no dejarían de llegar de improvisto para recibir atención de sus padres. Madara se preguntaba cómo se sentirían sus madres biológicas al no ser tan perseguidas, pero él sentía envidia de ellas a veces.

No pensaría acerca de los chicos del clan. Nada le haría entender ni aun después de veinte años que él y Tobirama desaparecían durante un año y ya todos los niños Senju y Uchiha habían creado su propio clan, con otros niños de clanes, familias civiles, personas de clanes casi extintos y hasta huérfanos solo en memoria al hombre ciego que tenía por esposo. Kumo tenía cautivo a Tobirama un año más y ya no sería el clan Tobirama sino la aldea oculta. Lo peor era que todos los clanes hubiesen estado bien con eso, porque por más de que el Senju no supiera, todos lo adoraban en secreto.

Oh Sabio. No entendía como él, siendo un asno posesivo y molesto, podía aceptar que tantos revolotearan cerca de lo que era suyo. Puede que fuera por lo lindo que se veía Tobirama al ser agasajado y cuidado. Él nunca dejaría que lo olvidaran y despreciaran de nuevo, de todos modos.

— Y... ¿Tú quieres hacer todo eso? —Cuestionó al minuto y medio, buscando en ese apretado horario algún momento fuera del presente para estar solos y tal vez si estaba de humor...

Mente sana Madara, mente sana.

Tobirama se quedó pensando por casi cinco minutos, algo común si había hablado tanto en un día que su humor era inadecuado para el habla constante. Madara vio como tronaba sus dedos antes de hablar, probablemente en busca de un estímulo agradable.

— Si lo hacemos tendría que darte tu regalo ahora —Se quejó jugueteando con el anillo de plata en su mano izquierda— Pero Anija ha empeorado las últimas semanas y quiero verlo, tanto como quiero ver a Izuna y pasar tiempo con los niños.

Resopló y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Madara, estresado por el cambio de planes. El corazón del mayor se contrajo ante la mención de la salud inestable de su mejor amigo, ignorando la mención de su regalo. Si era honesto, también quería pasar tiempo con todos ellos, verlos e interactuar un rato, sin que sea por una razón oficial. Los extrañaba por más de que trabajasen juntos, ser Hokage mermaba mucho su oportunidad de tener verdaderas charlas con ellos. No le molestaba que Tobira cediera sus planes por ellos.

Menos por los estudiantes de su esposo, especialmente ese tal Danzō y su mirada de "corrompiste a Shishou" o algo así. Kagami no era suficiente para aliviar el ambiente.

— Ser odiado e ignorado era más fácil —Comentó en broma el albino, ganándose un codazo que le provocó una risa divertida.

Parecía ser que su esposo ya había pasado su fase silenciosa. En esta ocasión fue Madara quien resopló antes de besar el cabello esponjoso y nunca peinado de su pareja. 

— Sé que preferirías pasar nuestro aniversario sin hacer nada ni ver a nadie más que a mí, pero... —Empieza, acariciando su brazo como le gusta— Te mereces toda esta atención Tobi, te la ganaste solo, por si no te diste cuenta la vez que curaste a Izuna en una misión suicida y el Uchiha te adoro, o cuando una horda de niños Senju y Uchiha decidieron huir de sus clanes para crear uno con tu nombre porque te creían muerto, o cuando corté mi hermoso cabello para poder infiltrarme a Kumo para rescatarte, o cuando Tōka, Ayano y Mito nos ayudaron a tener hijos, o cuando...

— Entendí Madara —Interrumpió poniendo los ojos en blanco, fingiendo exasperación para ocultar la vergüenza que le iba causando otro sonrojo.

— Igual te lo debo recordar cada día, no puedo dejar que lo olvides —Aseguró rodeando la cintura del albino.

— ¿Cómo tú olvidas peinarte siempre y tengo que hacerlo yo?

— Te gusta peinarme, es diferente —Argumentó enfurruñado.

— Es lo mismo Mada —Dijo divertido, cerrando sus ojos con una sonrisa discreta, pequeña y dulce.

Madara no pudo contener la curva que se formó en sus labios, activando su Sharingan para poder observar detalladamente la tranquilidad que se pintaba en el rostro de luna que no se cansaba de ver. Puede que toda su vida se sintiera culpable por portar los ojos de su hermano, pero no se arrepentía de poder tener estás vistas o cualquier otra de su amado.

— ¿Iremos entonces? —Susurró contra su cabello.

— Si, déjame peinarte y te daré tu regalo para que podamos ir —Murmuró separándose del opuesto, tomando los platos para llevarlos a la cocina.

— ¿Mi regalo? —Dijo confundido, pensando unos segundos.

Regalo, regalo, regalo... ¡Demonios!

— ¡Espera! —Gritó saliendo disparado en dirección a la habitación que compartían, cerrando la puerta antes de que Tobirama pudiera llegar.

El Senju ladeó la cabeza, arqueandole una ceja a la puerta cerrada frente a sus narices. Después de tantos aniversarios, Madara seguía guardando su regalo en la habitación ¿Seriamente? Tenía un idiota por esposo, no muy diferente a su hermano.

Cuando Madara salió ocultando el regalo tras su espalda, siendo deliberadamente obvio sin razón, Tobirama lo esperaba con una caja de regalo mediana entre sus manos y una sonrisa divertida. Madara se preguntó en donde podría haber guardado el regalo hasta ahora. Enseguida mostró una cajita que pasaría fácilmente por una de joyería y recibió una mirada de "¿En serio?" por hacer un gesto tan innecesario. Madara rió, sabiendo que Tobirama podía sentir su movimiento mas no tener una idea clara de lo que tendría en sus manos.

Se acercó unos pasos más y le besó con dulzura

— Feliz aniversario, Tobi.

— Feliz aniversario a ti, Dara.

Sin más, Tobirama tomó su regalo al igual que Madara y los abrieron casi al mismo tiempo, teniendo reacciones simultáneas. Tobirama soltó una risa incrédula cuando pudo distinguir la forma de una llave, mientras Madara aguantaba un suspiro enamorado al ver dentro de la caja guantes nuevos específicos para la cetrería y una agenda. Justo lo que Madara necesitaba, especialmente la agenda de hecho. Tobirama por su lado no sabía que pensar.

— ¿Una llave? —Cuestionó confundido el más alto.

— Adivina —Canturreó el que se suponía era el mayor.

El Sabio salvara a Tobirama, porque sabía lo que era.

— Por favor dime que esta no es la llave de un laboratorio nuevo, porque te dije que no necesitaba otro, menos uno separado de la casa —Dijo Tobirama, tratando de descubrir que hacer con tal adquisición.

— Me habías dicho que querías remodelar el tuyo y necesitas salir más de la casa, así que conseguí ambas en un solo regalo —Argumentó con seguridad y seriedad, mirando como su agenda nueva ya tenía cosas marcadas para la semana siguiente, propio de su pareja.

— Y eso me lleva a ¿Cómo la pagaste? Konoha no ha hecho más edificios y alquilar o comprar un local solo para esto sería algo de lo que me enteraría como tu asesor.

Madara negó.

— Primero, soy el Hokage y segundo, parece que no conoces a Izuna ni a tu hermano, tu laboratorio está en el centro y es totalmente nuevo.

Tobirama mascullo algo tener personas sin ética laboral pero su esposo no lo escuchó y reía por su ceño fruncido.

— Te verás más viejo así Tobirama, solo acepta mi regalo —Pidió rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, logrando sacarle una sonrisita.

Suspiró y dijo segundos más tarde:

— Gracias por el regalo Mada —Murmuró juntando sus frentes.

— No es nada Tobi, gracias por los guantes y la agenda —Murmuró también, mirando los bonitos ojos carmesí de su esposo.

— Si, solo no vuelvas a quemar tu agenda —Recomendó con una sonrisita de mierda, alejando sus frentes.

Se ganó una palmada en la espalda que casi le saca el alma, pero Tobirama pensó que valía la pena cuando escuchó la risa de Madara, amortiguada por tener su rostro contra el pecho fuerte y más delgado de su esposo. Con afán de ocio, acarició el enmarañado cabello negro y pensó que era precioso aún siendo un desastre 24/7, probablemente sería igual cuando se tiñera del plateado característico de la vejez. Tobirama no necesitaba verlo para tener tal seguridad, solo quería llegar a ese día con Madara y que se sintiese tan cálido como ese abrazo donde no existía política, guerras o Shinobi, solo él y su esposo. 

Quizás podían quedarse así un rato más, su hermano y el mundo podían esperar, era su aniversario, así que merecían esta paz. Además, igual tenía que peinar el cabello de su esposo y muy seguramente volverlo un desastre de nuevo en la habitación, así que más le valía al mundo ser paciente. Madara no lo dejaría huir de sus obligaciones como esposo y él con gusto no podría negarse, no después de veinte años de convivencia matrimonial y casi treinta de amarse.

— Te amo Tobi —Musitó Madara, apretando más el abrazo.

— También te amo Dara —Susurró con una voz que no dejaba duda de sus palabras.

Si, el mundo podía esperar un rato más.

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, ehhhh... No sé cómo empezar a explicar todo pero ahí vamos.
> 
> 1) Esto está planeado para ser una serie de One-shot que explicara todo, pero la MadaTobi Week llegó antes, solo paciencia (?)  
2) ¿Habéis leído alguno de los Fanfiction en los que me base? Sino, se los recomiendo. Bueno, digamos que todo empezó en algo parecido a As Is the Sea Marvelous y después siguió la misma trama que Curse of Hatred solo que tiene cambios importantes, como que claramente no hay intercambio de clanes, Matatabi no aparece *aún* y lo que es los herederos de Tobira y Madara tiene cambios, además de que no hay KakaObi (sorry) pero lo que se explica en el capítulo 11 es esencialmente lo mismo, excepto que Madara es Nidaime Hokage y Tobira Nidaime Kage.  
¿Esto cuenta como plagio? Porque si es así borró esto, idk.  
3) La forma correcta de darle un apodo a Tobirama es quitando solo el "ma" (Tobira) ya que es el segundo carácter mientras Tobira es uno solo. La razón por la que Madara le dice Tobi es porque en sus inicios de relación lo molestaba "cambiando su nombre" (Tobi se escribe totalmente diferente a Tobirama) porque no le gustaba su apodo (Dara/Mada) por más de que en su caso no sea incorrecto.  
4) Tobirama y Madara tienen 6 hijos biológicos, usando a Tōka, Mito y mi oc Ayano Uchiha como vientres en renta. Tobirama tuvo unos mellizos con Ayano (un hombre y una mujer de 18) y una niña con Mito, la menor con 14 años. Madara tuvo con Tōka un hijo (21) y una hija (20, mientras que con Mito tuvo un niño (16).  
5) ¿Donde está Zetsu? Muerto ¿Cómo? No lo sé.  
6) Hashirama sigue vivo en este One-shot, pero pronto se convertirá en un árbol.
> 
> ¿Se entendió algo? Espero que sí. Con suerte os ha gustado este embrollo, así que si así lo desean, esta servidora agradecerá cada comentario, Kudo o hit con mucho cariño.
> 
> Bye~


End file.
